Mi Querido Profesor
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: Tranquilo profesor –besó sus labios con dulzura, la mano libre acarició su pecho aún por sobre su camisa- solo disfrute de su regalo....…HitoshixBrooklyn, Lemmon, Yaoi, Escenas explícitas.


Notas: Un fic que tenía en mente y muchas ganas de escribir desde hace 2 años XDD, la idea me surgió un 15 de mayo (dia del maestro por acá), y bueno, pensé e esta pareja hermosa *o* y lo demás es historia n.n.

**DISCLAIMER**: Beyblade y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoki Takao

ONE SHOT, Yaoi, AU, Lemmon, escenas fuertes y escandalosas XDD  
Pareja: HitoshixBrooklyn

**Mi Querido Profesor  
**

por: Katja Kitayima

....

-Bien chicos, es todo por hoy –cerró su libro y sonrió ante sus desesperados alumnos- nos veremos el lunes, ¡descansen!

La campana de la escuela había sonado ya, los murmullos y el ruido de los alumnos no se hizo esperar, el sonido de los pupitres reacomodándose, lápices cayendo al suelo y los pasos de los adolescentes, de no más de 15 años, corriendo presurosos hacia la salida.

En minutos el salón se había vaciado, pero Hitoshi seguía anotando algunas cosas en su libreta, pendientes, notas, todo lo que un profesor debe escrupulosamente redactar al final del día. Levantó la vista por un momento y se percató de que uno de sus alumnos aún permanecía allí, sentado tranquilamente en su pupitre, ambas manos entrelazadas sobre la paleta y en sus labios una inocente sonrisa, su cabello naranja, revuelto y despeinado, hacia juego perfecto con la corbata desaliñada del uniforme escolar que traía. Aquel par de ojos verdes estaban centrados por completo en su profesor, su mirada era casi hipnótica al punto de que Hitoshi podía sentirse un poco cohibido ante aquel chico.

-Brooklyn ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?, ya puedes irte a casa a descansar -le sonrió amablemente volviendo a su papeleo

El pelinaranja le sonrió de la misma manera, suspirando fuertemente mientras tomaba entre sus manos la pequeña mochila negra que servía para guardar sus útiles. Se puso de pie y lentamente caminó hasta acercarse al escritorio de su profesor. Hitoshi de nuevo levantó la vista al sentirse observado.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más Brooklyn? –le sonrió, pero aún estaba algo incómodo con aquella mirada, la cual ahora, no lucía tan inocente como hacia minutos atrás.

-Hoy es su día…-hizo una pausa y entrecerró los ojos- …día del maestro

-Si, eso verdad –rió ligeramente ante la candidez del menor, le agradaba mucho en particular aquel alumno, era callado, tímido y en extremo distraído, pero siempre podía fijarse en los pequeños grandes detalles.

Brooklyn se acercó hasta que su cuerpo topó con el borde del escritorio, quedando justo de frente al peliazul, dejó caer su mochila al suelo y se inclinó para recargar sus codos sobre la mesa, colocando su mentón entre sus manos, sin dejar de observar fijamente y con ojos de soñador a su profesor.

-Bueno, profesor Kinomiya -ladeó la cabeza ligeramente- es por eso que hoy le tengo un regalo

-No debiste molestarte…

-Oh no, no es ninguna molestia – su espalda se irguió, sonrió discretamente ante su profesor y se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón y la cerró, no sin antes echar un vistazo a sus alrededores- al contrario…

Hitoshi lo miro confundido al no tener idea de que era lo que su pequeño alumno tenía en mente, considerando lo ocurrente que podía llegar a ser, sin embargo Brooklyn se acercó nuevamente al escritorio, esta vez paseándose alrededor de este con paso sensual y provocativo, siguiéndole cada paso, la inocencia que había visto en él ahora estaba por completo cambiada por un tono demasiado sugestivo.

-Es un regalo muy especial para un profesor tan especial como usted

Sus palabras salieron como susurros, una seductora sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios, y su cuerpo se movía lentamente aproximándose al del mayor que permanecía sentado observando, sus rostros se juntaron, tanto así que Hitoshi pudo sentir el fresco aliento a mentas que emanaba del adolescente.

-Brooklyn…. –musitó nervioso sin que su cuerpo pudiese reaccionar ante lo que vendría

El pelinaranja juntó sus labios delicadamente con los de su profesor en un pequeño y fugaz beso, los ojos del mayor estaban por completo abiertos sin dar crédito a lo que había hecho su joven pupilo. La mano de Brooklyn bajó por sobre su pecho en un ligero roce, colocándola en su entrepierna para acariciarla con sutileza. Kinomiya reaccionó con rapidez ante su toque, subiendo su mano y anteponiéndola entre ambos para separarse.

-Tu eres mi alumno…-se aclaró la garganta para responder, haciendo uso de toda su voluntad para no ceder ante lo que aquel hermoso joven de ojos verdes le causaba

-Y usted mi profesor –protestó en señal de jugueteo y sin dejar de sonreírle- por eso mismo debo darle su regalo

-No, Broo…

Pero ya era tarde. El menor de nuevo estaba encima suyo, sentado sobre su regazo y con sus labios sobre su rostro, paseando su nariz por todo aquel lugar mientras dejaba un recorrido con su lengua que iba desde sus labios hasta toparse con su oreja. Su mano traviesa ya había viajado más allá, ahora frotándola contra su entrepierna y acercándose peligrosamente a aquella zona en donde sabía que su profesor se rendiría.

-Ma…Masefield… –apenas y pudo articular al sentir que su respiración se iba cuando la lengua del menor se alojó sobre su lóbulo, lamiéndolo gustoso e introduciéndola de vez en cuando en su oído, succionándolo mientras dejaba escapar en susurros el nombre de su querido profesor Kinomiya.

Hitoshi no podía resistirse más. Debía confesar que aquello le parecía en extremo placentero, los movimientos de aquella húmeda lengua, la voz ronca de su pupilo y su cálida mano desplazándose por toda esa sensible zona. Sus ojos trataban de cerrarse ante la sensación que le causaba, lidiando contra esto para no perder la cordura, pero le era imposible, su garganta dejó escapar alguno que otro jadeo mientras sus manos, dudosas, querían tomar por la espalda al joven inglés.

Lo deseaba, lo había estado deseando desde aquel primer día en que lo conoció, Brooklyn era hermoso, su físico era sumamente atractivo para ser todavía un niño. Pero eso era el problema, aún era un niño, y además su alumno.

Su boca se desplazó, dejó su tarea sobre la oreja de su profesor y fue bajando suavemente por su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos a lo largo de su piel morena, enfocándose ahora en la parte lateral mientras su mano ahora subía para encontrar la hebilla de su cinturón, desabrochándola sutilmente en ingeniosos movimientos para abrir su pantalón.

-¡Broo! – ahogó un gemido cuando el más joven encontró por fin un lugar debajo de sus ropas, masajeando su ahora despierta hombría. Su cuerpo se sobresaltó, abriendo sus ojos para mirar al menor que aún le sonreía seductoramente -¿Qué… haces?

-Tranquilo profesor –besó sus labios con dulzura, la mano libre acarició su pecho aún por sobre su camisa- solo disfrute de su regalo…

Le besó por última vez antes de bajar de su regazo, colocándose de rodillas entre las piernas del mayor, sus manos seguían con el masaje en su entrepierna y se colaron más arriba para poder dejar libre y a la vista el miembro de su profesor, el cual colocó en su boca en suaves lamidas, su lengua se movió desde la base hasta la punta para finalmente introducirlo todo en un solo movimiento.

-Ah….¡Brooklyn!….

Ahogó un jadeo en cuanto sintió la calidez de su lengua pasearse de arriba hacia abajo, sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a los brazos de su silla y cerró los ojos entregándose al enorme placer que el ojiverde le proporcionaba. Hitoshi estaba por completo sonrojado, aguantando la respiración y arqueando de vez en vez su espalda ante cada movimiento. Su mente le decía que tenía que parar, que esto no era correcto, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera totalmente distinta.

-Broo….espe…espera….

Habló entre jadeos mientras hacia un esfuerzo para recobrar la cordura, pero el muchacho entre sus piernas se dedicó a incrementar sus movimientos, haciéndolos más profundos y succionando su miembro enteramente, lo cual lo hizo perder aún más la razón. Su cabeza se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, tapó su boca con una de sus manos al sentir que no podría controlar más los jadeos que emanaban de su garganta, temía ser descubierto, pasó por su mente que alguien más los estuviese observando en ese momento….pero vaya si aquel joven sabia lo que hacía.

La mano libre del mayor se poso sobre la cabeza de Brooklyn, enredando entre sus dedos los finos cabellos del inglés, jalándolos levemente al ritmo que éste imponía con su boca, sintiéndose llegar a su climax cuando su respiración se agitó y una electrificante y en extremo placentera sensación le invadió el cuerpo. Masefield tomó gustosos cada rastro de aquel líquido blanquecino que inundó su cavidad, relamiendo sus labios y dándole a probar de su misma esencia al mayor cuando se encontró con su boca nuevamente.

El más joven sonrió sin dejar de dar aquellos dulces besos, Hitoshi trataba de obtener el aire que le faltaba, aún desconcentrado por lo sucedido. Sin embargo, y antes de que pudiese reponerse por completo, Brooklyn comenzó a quitarse la ropa, sacando primero las prendas superiores una por una, con lentitud en movimientos hipnóticos para el mayor quien no quitaba su vista de aquel hermoso cuerpo, posteriormente sacó las inferiores, quedando ahora si por completo desnudo ante la mirada atónita de su querido profesor Kinomiya.

El menor se le acercó de nuevo, subiéndose a su regazo mientras con las manos hacia más espacio entre las ropas del peliazul, deslizando su pantalón y boxers hacia el suelo, posó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a besarle, bajando por su mentón, su cuello, alojándose en ciertas partes para dar ligeros mordiscos, lo que provocó suspiros a su docente sin saber exactamente qué hacer en ese instante.

-Brooklyn….-llamó al muchacho, permanecía con los ojos entrecerrados, al comenzar de nuevo esa agradable sensación de cosquilleo en su cuerpo -…alguien…podría venir….y…

Pero fue acallado enseguida por los labios del menor, tan suaves y húmedos que no dudó en tomarlos cuando se los ofreció.

Simplemente ya no podía resistirse más, la tentación de aquel cuerpo era demasiada, tenerlo sobre si, desnudo, poder acariciar esa nívea piel y hacerlo suyo…..ya tampoco podía negarse el hecho de que hacia tiempo que lo deseaba, más que eso, quizá sentía algo mucho más allá de solamente algo físico, pero nuevamente, la prohibición de ser maestro y alumno se hacía presente, aunque por esta ocasión dejaría de pensar con la cabeza y disfrutar de lo que le había ofrecido.

Le tomó por la espalda delicadamente, sus manos le acariciaron con suavidad de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo como aquella piel se erizaba ante el contacto, su espalda se arqueó ligeramente cuando esas manos se aventuraron a bajar por su firme trasero y masajearlo, el choque entre sus hombrías les hizo despertar, ahogando entre sus besos tenues jadeos.

Hitoshi sabía lo que quería y lo que probablemente vendría, así que deseaba hacerlo bien y preparar al menor, pero no contó con que Brooklyn ya tenía sus propios planes. Se colocó en posición, separando las piernas mientras elevaba sus caderas, se aferró del cuello de su profesor y lentamente fue bajando sobre su regazo, de modo que el miembro del mayor se fuese enterrando en sus entrañas, lentamente y hallando alguna posición cómoda para ambos. Los gestos de dolor de Brooklyn no se hicieron esperar, cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras aguantaba la respiración para cuando pudo sentirlo por completo dentro. Gimió, lo mismo secundó Hitoshi quien no pudo negarse ante la placentea sensación, sin lugar a dudas la estrechez del menor era un ingrediente sublime para su acto.

-Profesor…. –jadeó el pelinaranja antes de continuar con sus besos, comenzando a moverse impulsado por sus piernas para subir y bajar, pausado.

Hitoshi le tomó firmemente por las caderas, siguiendo el mismo ritmo al ayudarle en su tarea, su espalda se arqueaba cada vez que se sentía llegar al punto más profundo, la calidez de su interior le fascinaba, aquel pequeño cuerpo tembloroso entre sus brazos le hacia excitarse cada vez más. El menor continuaba en sus movimientos, jadeante ante la sensación y sin querer dejar de atacar sus labios, dolía ciertamente, pero lo único que tenía en mente era el deleite de su profesor.

Ambos cuerpos trataban de guardar la respiración, a sabiendas de poder ser escuchados por algún otro inquilino de la escuela a esas horas, sin embargo ninguno podía reprimir lo que sentía.

-Broo….-repetía su nombre entre susurros, combinados con gemidos que salían de su boca, alternando entre sus labios y su cuello, degustando su piel, saboreándola enteramente y recorriéndolo con las manos, tocando, sintiéndolo.

Brooklyn se detuvo entonces, sintiéndose casi llegar a su climax, su rostro sudoroso se elevó para mirar a su querido profesor y besar sus labios. Bajó de su regazo ante el desconcierto del mayor y se recargó sobre el escritorio, apoyando ambos brazos sobre este de manera que quedara de espaldas a Hitoshi, levantó sus caderas en señal de invitación.

-Profesor…..-habló con voz ronca, sonriéndole maliciosamente mientras le miraba, incitándole a que le siguiera.

Hitoshi no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de ponerse en pie, rápidamente, y ante su creciente excitación, se colocó por detrás de su joven alumno, penetrándolo por completo mientras el pelinaranja jadeaba, cerrando los ojos ante el dolor que aún permanecía. Aferró sus manos a las hojas sueltas del escritorio, arrugándolas con fuerza cuando sintió a su profesor embestirlo con cierta lentitud y sin esperarlo, su cuerpo se movía con el mismo ritmo que Kinomiya imponía, gimiendo este ante la sensación de opresión que le causaba su pupilo. Las manos del mayor se posaron sobre sus caderas para tener mejor apoyo, su cuerpo se agachó sobre el de Brooklyn para llegar con su rostro sobre su hombro desnudo, besándolo y dejando un par de mordiscos sobre esa blanquecina piel que ahora estaba rojiza.

-Pro….¡profesor!.... –el aire le faltaba, la sensación placentera se extendía por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que incluso sus piernas temblaran, peligrando de no soportarlo más- ¡Hitoshi! –lanzó un gemido suplicante, algunas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla pero una de sus manos fue tomada por la del moreno y entrelazándola con la suya en señal de confort.

-Oh!…Brookie….-le llamó el mayor agitado, sus embestidas iban en aumento tanto en velocidad como en fuerza, no podía resistir la tentación del pequeño y esbelto cuerpo de Masefield pidiendo por más, el cual, claramente se le había ofrecido, aún cuando creyera que no era correcto, y así era, nada impedía tomarlo en ese momento, más allá de la lujuria que sentía.

Hitoshi colocó la mano libre por debajo del vientre del adolescente, buscando su miembro para comenzar un masaje, al mismo ritmo de sus estocadas, tratando de liberarlo de cierta tensión, Brooklyn gimió cada vez más aprisa, sintiendo nuevamente llegar su climax, el cual, ya no podría retrasar tanto como deseaba inicialmente.

Y así, arqueando su espalda y lanzando un largo gemido fue que sintió la llegada de su orgasmo, extendiéndose desde su vientre hacia todo su cuerpo, tensando los músculos y dejando que su semilla se esparciera por sobre la mano del mayor, quien con un par de movimientos más liberó su climax al sentir como el interior de Brooklyn lo aprisionaba con sumo deleite a sus sentidos.

-Ah! Broo…..-gimió disfrutando de las últimas contracciones de su orgasmo, cayendo rendido sobre el pequeño cuerpo que aun trataba de recuperar el aliento, una de sus manos le acarició suavemente los costados para tranquilizarle, dejando un par de tibios besos sobre sus hombros.

El salón estaba en completa calma y silencio, solo interrumpido por el aliento de ambos chicos, descansando. Hitoshi deseaba tomarle entre sus brazos y dejarle reposar, seguro y estaba tan o mas exhausto como él, sin embargo fue el mismo pelinaranja quien comenzó a erguirse para ponerse de nuevo en pie tras algunos minutos en que permanecieron en esa posición para reestablecerse. Tomó las prendas del suelo y comenzó a vestirse, arreglando su cabello despeinado y su corbata desaliñada. Kinomiya hizo lo mismo al arreglarse las ropas y quedar de nuevo impecables ambos, como antes de aquella hora en que el reloj marcó la salida.

Brooklyn volteó hacia su profesor y sonrió sensualmente, acercándosele para ponerse de puntillas y alcanzarlo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tomando presa sus labios y besarle apasionadamente, dejando que su lengua jugueteara con la del mayor, quien gustoso y algo sorprendido ante la acción, dio paso libre al muchacho para hacerlo. Su docente le rodeó en un abrazo y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, sus manos subían y bajaban por su espalda cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del sabor de aquel muchacho, su cabeza se movía de lado a lado para hacer de su contacto más intenso, besándole hasta que les faltara a ambos la respiración, y realmente le sorprendió saber lo buen besador que aquel joven, aparentemente inexperto, podía llegar a ser, y sinceramente lo agradecía.

Ambos se separaron cuando el aire les faltó, quedándose con ganas de más por probar, mas el pelinaranja colocó dos de sus dedos sobre los labios del profesor mientras le dedicó una traviesa sonrisita, mostrando sus aperlados dientes.

_"No __más por hoy_". Es lo que su mirada cómplice parecía decir ante un Hitoshi que se rehusaba a soltarle. Mas antes de dejarle ir tomó entre sus manos la corbata desarreglada del menor y le hizo el nudo correcto, dejándola como nueva y totalmente impecable.  
_"De acuerdo, solo uno más"_. Masefield le besó por última vez antes de alejarse por su mochila que yacía sobre el suelo, sonriéndole mientras la colocaba sobre su hombro y se dirigía a la puerta del salón.

-Espero que haya disfrutado de su regalo, querido profesor –giró la perilla para entre salir del salón, no sin antes mirarle sensualmente y sonreír del mismo modo- feliz día del maestro….-y se alejó, cerrando tras de si la puerta.

Hitoshi solo le miró atravesar aquella puerta semitransparente, el sol de la tarde entraba por las ventanas e iluminaba todo su escritorio. Sonrió satisfecho y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la silla, miró los papeles sobre la mesa y notó el nombre del siguiente examen que debía revisar.

_Brooklyn Masefield__. _Lo tomó en sus manos y comenzó a leerlo, sonreía a cada momento y soltó alguna que otra risilla cuando leía algunos párrafos. Al final tomó su marcador rojo y colocó la calificación en la esquina superior.

_Definitivamente le harán falta algunas asesorías después de clases__._

**::: FIN :::**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
